Rose Petals in the Snow
by YokoDomonZatch3000
Summary: NEW CHAP UP! Whoo ho! After a long time I'm finally back. Kurama and friends sail the seven seas to rescue a bluehaired damsel in distress with help from everyones favorite pirate captain. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Messenger and the Hero

Chapter 1: The Messenger and the Hero  
  
Kurama looked out the window. He seemed disturbed for some reason or another. Something in the air didn't seem right. Being a former thief in the Spirit World he could tell when something was going on in the world around him. He finally decided to ignore it. If nothing of dire importance had happened at this point then he obviously had an overactive imagination. He did sense, however, that he had a little visitor outside his window. He went to the window, opened it slowly and looked up into the tree just a few feet from his window.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei." He said in his usual tone. " How long have you been out here?"  
  
" Long enough." Hiei replied, jumping down from one of the higher limbs. " Is something troubling you Kurama?"  
  
" No," Kurama said, trying to hide the fact that he felt a little uneasy about his surroundings, " I thought something was amiss around the neighborhood. I'm probably a little jumpy after the Dark Tournament. I'm positive it's nothing."  
  
" Very well," Hiei stated, doubting his words, but not letting it show, " I'll see you later."  
  
Hiei was gone in an instant, leaving Kurama to ponder the situation. He could not help but think that something was going to happen, something big. He decided to ponder it elsewhere. He grabbed his coat and ice skates, told his mother goodbye, and started to walk off towards the lake. It was a cold, crisp morning. The snow was fresh on the ground. He felt much better as he strolled through the woods on his way to the lake. As he walked he began to hum one of his favorite Christmas carols. Soon he began to sing aloud since no one was around.  
  
"Gone away is the new bird, here to stay is the new bird." He sang to himself. " He sings a love a song as we go along."  
  
".Walking in a winter wonderland." Finished a cheery voice behind him. He smiled to himself as he turned to see Botan, riding on her oar, with her usual smile.  
  
" How long have you been following me?" he asked.  
  
" Only about a minute or two." Botan responded. " Koenma has a new case for Yusuke and friends so naturally I came to inform you."  
  
" Indeed," Kurama said, wearing his usual smile, " So what's the mission this time? Anything life threatening involved?"  
  
"Hopefully not," Botan answered. " Just a little search and rescue. No big deal."  
  
" Very well, I'll find Hiei and inform him." Kurama told her before turning to walk the opposite direction. But Botan's voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
" Kurama," said the blue-haired Deity, " Be careful"  
  
Kurama just gave her his usual rye smile. He then turned and walked off into the snowy wilderness, glad to be playing the hero for the first time in a while. 


	2. Chapter 2: The War of the Rose

Chapter 2: The War of the Roses  
  
Kurama wandered through the forest looking for some sign of his vertically challenged demon friend. He scrounged through the trees until he spotted the fire apparition dozing in a willow tree.  
  
" Getting your rest I see." Kurama said, slightly catching the three-eyed warrior off guard.  
  
" What is the situation this time?" Hiei inquired.  
  
" Botan was not all that specific." Kurama explained. " All I really found out was that it's a search and rescue mission."  
  
" Well let's go find out what we're in for." Hiei suggested, hopping down from the tree. He was eager to fight. After the Dark Tournament, he had been quite bored.  
  
They joined Yusuke and Kuwabara at the café down the street from Kurama's house. Yusuke was accompanied by his girlfriend Keiko Ukimura, and Kuwabara was with the ice apparition Yukina, Hiei's sister. Needless to say this was a major annoyance in Hiei's case. Kurama managed to keep his fiery tempered friend in check. Yukina and Kuwabara had a good time when they were together and Hiei is the last person who would want to make Yukina cry. Botan arrived ten minutes later. Kurama was eager to learn what was on the menu in the way of demons. All of the fighters in the café had one favorite class, Demon Butt-kicking 101.  
  
" Okay, Botan," Yusuke snapped, impatient as ever, " What's the sitch this time."  
  
"Well a very strong demon has been eluding Spirit World authorities for some time," Botan began, " He has been spotted in this area. He has kidnapped a little girl in this neighborhood and has threatened to transform her into a horrid monster and send her to destroy the city if we don't pay him one million dollars in Spirit World money. As you know Koenma refuses to pay such a ridiculous amount. So."  
  
" So, he's sending us in pretending to have the ransom when in fact we're there to kick his ass." Kurama finished. He had a funny feeling that that had been Koenma's plan the whole time.  
  
Botan smiled at him, surprised that he had been able to guess the rest of the plan, "Bingo!"  
  
Hiei half smirked, " So can we get going rather than standing here and looking at each other like we're idiots." He turned to look at Kuwabara. Obviously, the idiot crack was directed at him.  
  
"Watch it smartass." Kuwabara retaliated.  
  
So they were off to the last place the demon had been seen. Kurama being the expert thief that he was had no trouble tracking the demon's spirit energy. He sniffed the air. The smell that met his nostrils was that of moss and manure. This particular demon was obviously good with plants. He may actually have fun on this mission. They trudged deeper into the woods hoping to find some trace of the illusive criminal. When the group finally came to a clearing in the wood, a large castle stood in front of them.  
  
" A giant castle eh," Hiei commented, " How cliché"  
  
" Indeed," Kurama added, " You'd think that these Spirit World thieves would have some sense of originality."  
  
They walked through the front door, using caution as they moved. One can never be too careful when dealing with criminal types. The group walked slowly up the marble staircase and into the next hallway. Five doors lined the corridor.  
  
" Who couldn't have seen something like this coming?" Yusuke commented.  
  
" I can sense this guy's energy." Kuwabara said. His spirit awareness hadn't failed the team yet. " He's this way. Let's Go!"  
  
And so Kuwabara dashed ahead of them through the second door on the right. He then led them down the hallway and into an even bigger room. The place was filled with plants: Venus Flytraps, Daffodils, Lilacs, Azaleas, Tulips, and hundred upon hundreds of Roses.  
  
" He's got good taste in flowers." Kurama complimented.  
  
" Perhaps you two should have a little chat after we knock the stuffing out of him." Hiei suggested.  
  
" Oh, very funny, Hiei," said a voice out of nowhere, " always the one to throw insults. Well hopefully you can do more than just talk big."  
  
"Listen you, we're here for the girl," Yusuke shouted, " so just hand her over and turn yourself and we won't kick your ass!"  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry," said the demon, starting to laugh, " But I'm afraid you're the ones who are going to get your ass kicked, starting with you Kurama."  
  
Holes appeared in the floor. Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke were sucked in. Kurama was left in the untamed garden that was to be his fighting arena.  
  
" Show yourself, you coward!" Kurama demanded.  
  
" As you wish." Out of nowhere a young man, about six feet tall with silvery white hair stood before him. " Greetings, I am known as Rikohito. I am a master of plants and concoctions. I've been closely following your movements for the last few months Kurama. I have memorized your attack styles and your special attacks you have no way of beating me."  
  
"Perhaps," Kurama said " but maybe I'll surprise you."  
  
Kurama drew out his rose whip and began the charge, but Rikohito was too quick and countered with an attack of his own.  
  
" Rose whip" Rikohito called. One of the roses around Kurama sprung to life and attacked Kurama from behind. Kurama's body hit the ground.  
  
" I told you this wouldn't be easy." Rikohito stated. " Let the War of the Rose begin."  
  
What a Jerk, huh. Will Kurama make it out of this fight alive? What about Hiei and the others? Will they find their way to Kurama in time, or will it already be too late? 


	3. Chapter 3: Triumphant Return

Chapter 3: Triumphant Return  
  
Kurama fought his hardest against Rikohito. However every time he would launch an attack, Rikohito would react too quickly and damage Kurama's body even further. After a while Kurama decided to pause for a light conversation.  
  
" May I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
" I don't see why not." Rikohito said, " I don't mind prolonging a slow and excruciating execution for a brief chat."  
  
" How long have you been watching me, memorizing my attack styles?" Kurama asked, hoping to get the answer.  
  
" I've been watching you ever sense your adventure in Maze Castle." Rikohito responded. " Every move you made sense then until the first round of the Dark Tournament was closely monitored and gone over repeatedly. Why? Is it possible that you now know you can't beat me?"  
  
" Sorry, but if you don't mind me quoting a friend of mine, 'Bingo'." Kurama stated calmly. " You just gave me the edge I needed to win."  
  
" What?" Rikohito exclaimed, unable to believe his ears.  
  
" You see if you only monitored me from Maze Castle to the first round, then you only got half of the information you needed." Kurama said with a rye smile. " You never saw my strength at its max. Because this is not my true form. My real name is Youko."  
  
" Youko?" Rikohito pondered. " Where have I heard that name before? NO! Not the legendary thief of Spirit world Youko Kurama."  
  
" Like I said before, Bingo." Kurama was still smiling. He then began increasing his Spirit Energy. All of a sudden he erupted in a flash of silver light and reappeared a moment later with silver hair and a tail. He was now in his demon form. " Prepare yourself for round two. This will be much more difficult."  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up to find themselves in a jail cell.  
  
" Well this is peachy." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Shut up you imbecile." Hiei snapped. He then turned to Yusuke. " Detective, would you do the honors?"  
  
" My pleasure." Yusuke said, smiling. Taking his usual pose he yelled " Spirit Gun!" and blew the keyhole off the cell.  
  
Kuwabara looked dejected. " I could have done that."  
  
" Baka." Hiei muttered. He raced ahead of them and up the stairs. They had to find Kurama and fast.  
  
They made it a good way up the stairs when they were halted by a group of green looking humanoids. They were obviously sent to slow the group's progress.  
  
" Cultivated humans." Hiei stated, looking disgusted. " We can't spend time on them now. We need to find Kurama."  
  
Yusuke interjected. " You go on and find him. We'll handle the veggieheads."  
  
Hiei took his advice. He used his demon speed to dash through the cultivated humans and made his way further up the stairs.  
  
Kurama, or Youko as he is known in his demon form began to take control of the fight. He used his powerful claws to tear apart the plants that threatened his survival. When you're constantly fighting for your life in the outskirts of the Makai wilderness, survival is the number one priority. Trained thieves like Youko learned this lesson early. Rikohito was astonished that a single demon, even one as powerful as the legendary Youko Kurama was able to destroy his precious garden in mere seconds. He was utterly speechless.  
  
" I, I" he stammered.  
  
" Can't win." Youko finished. " Prepare to meet your fate, in hell. Rose Whip!"  
  
The whip cracked Rikohito in the back of the neck. He lay motionless on the ground. At that moment, Hiei had made his way into the room. He looked at the sight before him. Hiei smirked slightly.  
  
" Well done, Kurama, or should I say Youko." Hiei said inclining his head to the fox demon in a makeshift bow. He obviously was not used to the concept.  
  
" Gracias." Kurama responded, reverting back to the human Suichi, " But at the moment we need to find the little girl rather than stand around going over the events of the battle."  
  
He then dashed of down the stairs passing Yusuke and Kuwabara as he went. They were about to ask where he was going, but he was gone as fast as he had showed up. He arrived in the basement cells. He sniffed the air, trying to trace any source of sadness or fear. Sure enough his keen nose managed to find a mixture of the two emotions coming form one direction. He hastened his step in order to find where the smell had come from. Soon enough he heard crying. His irate sense of hearing led him right to the source. A young girl was crouched in the corner of a dank cell. She was small, probably no more than five years old. Her face was stained form tears.  
  
" Are you alright?" he asked trying to comfort the child.  
  
" Yes." Said the young one sheepishly.  
  
" It's okay." Kurama said to her. " I'm here to take you home."  
  
" Thank you" she said, feeling infinitely better.  
  
Back in the living world, there was panic flying through a household in the suburbs. One family was in a state of alert. Their daughter had gone missing. No one in the neighborhood had seen her for days. The father was determined. He was ready to pay a five thousand dollar reward for his daughter's safe return. There came a knock at the door. When it was opened a young man with flowing red hair stood in the doorway with the child in his arms.  
  
" I believe this belongs to you." Kurama said letting the child out of his arms. She immediately ran to her parents who were overjoyed to see her alive. Her mother was the first to speak to Kurama.  
  
" Oh thank you, young man." She said, a look of pure delight on her face. " If there is anything we can do to repay you for bringing our daughter home safely, name it."  
  
" No praises are necessary," Kurama said, " I was more than happy to help. I only did what any decent human being would have done for his fellow man. I require no reward. Consider it as somewhat of a duty. Farewell."  
  
He turned to leave but all of a sudden the little girl spoke up.  
  
" Wait," she cried, " I never learned your name."  
  
" You may call me Suichi." Kurama stated not even looking back.  
  
Kurama walked off. It was almost sunset and his mother was certain to be worried sick. He was the last person who would want to worry his mother. He hastened his step. He knew he had done the right thing. I t may have almost cost him his life, but it felt good. When he got home, sure enough, his mother was in a fit, wondering where he had been all day. He simply replied that he had met up with some friends at the lake and had lost track of time. He ate a light dinner and then he went upstairs to his room and fell back onto his bed. He had scratched up another mission. Glad to be home, he turned out the light and was asleep within minutes. That night he had a dream. He was in his demon form, but had no reason to be. He was running towards someone, but he/she was just out of reach. And the last thing he remembered hearing was a sinister laugh in the distance. Kurama awoke with a start. Morning had come all too soon for the half-demon. However, nonetheless, he went about the day knowing that a new horizon lay ahead of him, with new challenges to be met. And he knew that no matter what they were he would overcome them with flying colors.  
  
Okay. I know so far there hasn't been any KuramaxBotan fluff. I'm saving it for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions as to what I should add, please share them. I'm always open to what the public has to say. Adios for now. 


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Carols and Gift Wra...

Chapter 4: Christmas Carols and Gift Wrap  
  
Christmas time had made its way towards the citizens once again. Kurama was at school, being hounded by every girl there. They all wanted him to come to their Christmas parties. They only wanted the mot popular guys there, and Kurama was one of them. After managing to shake the usual mob of women that liked him for his looks, he made his way out into the city he had a little Christmas shopping to do. He wandered down the street wondering what the other members of the Urameshi team wanted for Christmas. Kuwabara and Hiei were easy to shop for. Kuwabara had a love of cats so Kurama would buy him a little stuffed kitten that would slightly resemble Kuwabara's cat. And Hiei loved anything that would help him care for his sword. A little polish for Hiei's katana and possibly a rag to shine it with would suffice. Yusuke wouldn't be all that hard to figure out. Maybe a punching bag with a picture of Toguro's face on it would be best. Kurama smiled and chuckled slightly at the thought of Yusuke beating the stuffing out of a punching bag with Toguro's ugly mug on the front. Keiko might like some cooking supplies. Botan had mentioned that Keiko had started taking cooking classes. Perhaps a new pacifier for Koenma would work. But what about Botan's present? What would she want out of everything in the world? What would be the best thing for such a person as Botan? No sooner had this thought crossed his mind did he sense the deity behind him. He turned to see Botan with a smile on her face, obviously pleased to see him.  
  
" Good afternoon, Botan." Kurama said cordially.  
  
" Good afternoon, Kurama." Botan replied in the same manner. " What brings you out here?"  
  
" Just doing a little Christmas shopping." Kurama stated. "What about you?"  
  
" Same," she said, " Mind if I come with you?"  
  
" Not at all," Kurama responded, glad she had asked. Maybe now he could get an idea of what she might want.  
  
So the pair walked down the street, peaking into shops as they went along. When Botan had stopped to look at something, Kurama paused long enough for her to get a good look. One time she stopped, it took longer than Kurama had expected. When he looked at what was the cause, he beheld a gorgeous ballroom gown. It was a deep sea blue with matching earrings and shoes.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful," Botan inquired, " Imagine a girl dolled up in that. She would be the most irresistible thing in the room. But I could never afford it."  
  
She walked off down the street, a look of dejection on her face. Kurama pondered the situation for a moment, then a wide smile spread across his visage. He now had the perfect idea. Snapping out of his trance, he ran ahead to join Botan. Later he took a trip to Koenma's. He needed to discuss some business.  
  
" Koenma, sir." Kurama said as he walked into the Spirit Ruler's office.  
  
" Oh, Kurama, do come in." Koenma was at his desk. He motioned for Kurama to sit down. " So what is it you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
" Well, as you know it is the holiday season." Kurama stated.  
  
" Yes, I have noticed." Koenma responded. " And?"  
  
" Well," then Kurama spilled his story to the toddler ruler. At points, the leader of the Spirit World looked doubtful as to whether the fox-demon' s plan would work. In the end he agreed to help the kitsune out. Kurama left the office with a look of pure delight on his face. Kurama ran out the door and hopped into his Cadillac Coupe de Ville, revved up the engine, and tore off towards Botan's apartment. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Moments later, the blue-haired deity opened the door surprised to find the Fox demon at her front door.  
  
" Kurama," she said with a start, " I wasn't expecting you. Come in."  
  
" Sorry I can't stay." Kurama said, much to Botan's dismay, " I only came to invite you to a holiday get together with the rest of the Spirit Team. I absolutely insist that you come."  
  
" Well, alright." Botan answered.  
  
" Excellent." Kurama said. " I'll see you there. 7:00, my house, Dec. 19. I look forward to seeing you there."  
  
He then took off down the hall. Botan stood there in awe. She wondered why Kurama was in such a good mood all of a sudden. And what did he mean by " I absolutely insist," and " I look forward to seeing you there." Oh well she was sure to find out sooner or later. In reality Kurama was also struggling with the whole thing. Why was he so excited that his plan was going fool proof. Why did he have this sensation in the very fiber of his being that he wanted everything to run perfectly for Botan's Christmas? He wasn't sure why he had even gone to such lengths for this whole thing. Was it possible that he had feelings, other than those of friendship for Botan? He couldn't explain it but he had this knot in the pit of his stomach every time he was near her. Could he possibly, just maybe, no. Not now at least. He had to worry about planning the party. And he knew just what to do.  
  
The night of the 19 came quickly enough. Kurama was ecstatic. He couldn't believe that after all this waiting he would be able to pull off his master. Plan. When everyone had showed up, Kurama addressed the guests.  
  
" Good evening and welcome to my Christmas Bash." He began. " Now tonight we will be exchanging gifts so put them under the tree please. Next we are going to start off with a little Christmas Karaoke. Since I'm your host, I will be more than happy to start off the festivities."  
  
He took his place at the mic. He decided on a nice song for the occasion: Oh Come All Ye Faithful.  
  
"Oh come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant. Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold Him, born the king of angels. Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.  
  
Sing, choirs of angels. Sing in exaltation. Oh, sing all ye bright hosts of heaven above. Glory to God, all glory in the highest, Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord  
  
Yea, Lord we great thee, born this happy morning. Jesus to thee be all glory giv'n. Word of the Father now in flesh appearing, Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Oh come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord."  
  
Everyone clapped. He was pleased to know that they had enjoyed his little performance. He motion for the next person who was brave enough to volunteer to step up to the mic. Keiko managed to have more guts than the men, because not one of them decided to step up, so she did instead. She settled on Silent Night.  
  
"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
She ended there because she was only familiar with the first verse. Botan thought that if Keiko had the courage to do something like this than she did. Botan went to the machine and was ready to program Jingle Bells but Kurama stepped in and programmed in Winter Wonderland, a song they were both familiar with.  
  
"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
Gone away is the Bluebird. Here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
In the meadow, we can build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'Are you married?' we'll say 'No man. But you can do the job when you're in town.'  
  
Later on, we'll conspire as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we made, walking in a winter wonderland."  
  
So ended their ballad to the season of winter. Everyone seemed to be impressed at how well their singing blended so well, at how well their voices melded with one another. Now it was Yusuke's turn to show his stuff. He stepped up and programmed Hark! The Herald Angels Sing. He was about to start when the sound of electrical wires shattering was heard. They turned to see Hiei with his sword drawn and the Karaoke machine in shreds. He was obviously the reason Yusuke would not be singing.  
  
" Hiei!" Botan screamed at him, " That wasn't very nice."  
  
" I Hate Christmas Music!" Hiei stated in defiance. Kurama decided to switch subjects.  
  
"Let's move on to the gift exchange." He said.  
  
They moved to take their seats by the tree. Kurama began distributing packages. He himself had received a hand knitted scarf from Botan, Flower pots from Kuwabara, a new uniform from Hiei, Yusuke had given him a rare potted plant, Keiko got him a trowel for his garden, Shizuru had got him some rose tinted sunglasses and Yukina gave him a lovely quilt decorated with roses. Everyone else seemed to enjoy his gifts to them (whether Hiei did or not, he was not sure). When the time came, his palms were sweating like mad. He motioned for Botan to come closer to him. He then revealed his gift. It was the same gown that she had admired in the store window. It also had a pair of matching earrings, a necklace and shoes, and a tube of electric blue lipstick. Botan (along with the rest of the guests) was speechless.  
  
"How did you get this?" she asked, " It must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"Actually, it cost Koenma a fortune." Kurama answered. " I offered him my paycheck for the next three years to convince him to buy it for me. It was my way of thanking you for your continued help and support of our team. I also realized something over the last few days. Botan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. There is an elegant party downtown tonight. I've already made arrangements for us to go. Don't worry Yusuke they will have plenty of Hip Hop and Rap music. I took the liberty of renting tuxedos for us all and gowns for the ladies. I ask you Botan. Will you do me the honor of being my date to the party tonight?"  
  
" Yes, yes, yes." Botan shrieked, leaping into his arms.  
  
They remained in their tight embrace for many moments. Then the pair engaged in the first kiss the two of them had ever shared, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They let loose their embrace gasping for air. Botan joined with the other girls and went to get changed. Kurama went with the men and changed into his rose colored tuxedo. The whole group then hopped into their cars and made their way downtown where the best night of their lives awaited them. 


	5. Chapter 5: Mistletoe and More

I like these reviews. Like I said, if you have an idea that you want added to this fic, feel free to submit it. I'm planning on adding myself in as a pirate who threatens Botan. Savvy? Now, let's move on to more fun.  
  
Chapter 5: Mistletoe and More  
  
They rode downtown to the club, where the party was to be held. It was a nice little nightclub on the edge of the river. When they arrived, there was a multitude of people in front of the building. If Kurama hadn't reserved them spots beforehand, they probably would never have gotten in. Once inside the lights were flashing and the music was blaring. Botan had a hard time keeping her head on straight. Kurama led them to the bar and ordered drinks for them. The whole place was decorated for Christmas. There was garland and tinsel all over the place. The only thing missing was a tree.  
  
Outside, a lone man walked up to the club. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were torn at the legs. His tank top bore the skull and crossbones of a pirate. He also wore a black cloak that fell to the back of his thighs. His hair was in a bandana covered by a hat. He approached the door guard, who did not permit him entry.  
  
" This is a private party off limits to people without a reservation." The guard said.  
  
" I'm sorry." The gentleman stated calmly. " I didn't know. If I notice one walking around, you'll be the first to know."  
  
He tried to enter once again. The guard stopped him again.  
  
" Apparently," began the man, " There is a veritable hullabaloo going on inside. Now how is it that an honest and trustworthy man such as yourself did not merit an invitation?"  
  
" It's got to be someone's job to make sure no one gets in without a reservation." The guard responded.  
  
" A fine goal to be sure." The man began again. " But perhaps the only reason they keep you out here is so they can laugh at you behind you're back and feast on some delectable shrimp cocktail."  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Kurama and Botan sat at a bar drinking there second glass of rum. Botan looked a little dizzy, and said that she wanted to dance. Kurama was all too eager to oblige. He had been waiting for her to ask all night. They took their place on the dance floor. The slow music played, as they moved in rhythm. Kuwabara was feeling a bit congested, as was Hiei. They both decided to walk out front for a little fresh air (hopefully they could carry on a conversation without trying to rip off each others heads).  
  
When the two fighters reached the front door they saw a young man talking to the guard. They walked over to join in the conversation. Kurama took Botan by the hand and led her to the roof.  
  
" You look lovely." Kurama stated.  
  
" Thanks." Botan responded, a little groggy from the rum.  
  
" Botan," Kurama began, " I want you to know that I Love you more than anything. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
" I, I," Botan stammered. She then staggered over to the edge of the roof and fell into the river.  
  
" Botan!" Kurama called; ready to jump in after her before Yusuke caught his shoulder.  
  
" The rocks!" Yusuke mentioned, stopping Kurama before he made a huge mistake. " It's a fucking miracle she missed them."  
  
Down below the man was still talking to the guard, Hiei and Kuwabara. He had revealed that his name was Jack Sparrow the sixth. He was intending to commandeer a ship, pick a crew in Tortuga, and go sailing wherever the wind may take them. In turn, Kuwabara had disclosed all their adventures concerning Maze Castle and The Dark Tournament. A splash was heard in the distance along with the shouted name "Botan". They all rushed to the waters edge.  
  
" Will you be saving her then?" Jack inquired.  
  
" Don't look at me," Kuwabara said, " I can't swim."  
  
Jack looked to Hiei who simply said, " I hate water."  
  
" Some champions of the Dark Tournament you are." Jack said, removing his cloak, sword, hat and gun. " Don't lose these."  
  
Jack performed a swan dive into the river. He swam to Botan and grabbed her. He swam back to shore and lifted her to the two fighters. Kuwabara felt for a pulse or a sign of breathing.  
  
" She's not breathing." Kuwabara said urgently.  
  
" Move." Jack commanded as he knelt by Botan. He removed her dress. Apparently, a corset had accompanied the dress and was compressing Botan's lungs. He slit the corset with his knife and tore it off her. Kuwabara stood gawking.  
  
" Never would have thought of that." Kuwabara stated.  
  
Of course you wouldn't have: Hiei thought.  
  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack commented.  
  
Just the Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Koenma. Koenma held a sword in his hand.  
  
" On you're feet." He commanded.  
  
Jack obliged and stood in front of Spirit World's biggest teenage monarch. Kurama grabbed Botan and wrapped her in his jacket. He looked at Jack and said, " Shoot him."  
  
" Kurama," Botan protested, obviously sober now, " Koenma do you intend to kill the man who saved my life?"  
  
" Many thanks friend." Koenma said, lowering his sword and offering his hand in a truce. Jack accepted it, but was pulled a bit farther than was necessary. Koenma revealed a large P burned into Jack's skin. " Had a brush with some spirit thieves did we, Pirate?"  
  
Everyone looked astonished. Jack Sparrow was said to be the most feared pirate in the seven seas.  
  
" Get some handcuffs." Koenma ordered. He pulled up Jack's sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow flying over the horizon. " Jack Sparrow, huh."  
  
" Captain Jack Sparrow, if you'd be so kind." Jack requested.  
  
" I don't see you're ship, Captain." Koenma retaliated.  
  
" I'm in the market, as it were." Jack answered.  
  
" He said he was here to steal one." Kuwabara said. " These are his."  
  
"Cuff him." Koenma ordered. Jack felt the shackles enclose around his wrists. He smiled.  
  
" Finally." Jack said. He raised his arms and grabbed Botan around the neck. " Koenma, sir, my effects please. Koenma? Botan if you'll be so kind. Now if you'll be very kind." He wheeled Botan around so she could reapply his gun, sword, hat and cloak.  
  
" You're disgusting." Botan snapped.  
  
" Sticks and stones." Jack replied. " I saved your life, you saved mine we're square. Ta ta." He released Botan and disappeared. He was obviously able to move as fast as Hiei, because in the same instant Hiei vanished obviously out to track down the infamous Jack Sparrow. Kurama held Botan close.  
  
" Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah," Botan said, " Thanks." She began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
" What is it?" Kurama asked, looking bewildered.  
  
Botan pointed above his head. Kurama nearly started to laugh equally as hard.  
  
" Mistletoe." He said. He bent over and his lips met Botan's in yet another electrifying kiss. Yet in the back of his mind, his thoughts constantly drifted to that Sparrow character. He couldn't help but feel that somehow their fates were intertwined. Oh well. It was probably nothing, right. Besides all that mattered now was the girl in his arms, the one he cared for. He hoped like hell that this relationship would last forever.  
  
Come on. You couldn't expect me to give out my actual name, could you? I'll only disclose that I can do an excellent Jack Sparrow imitation. I can talk and walk like him. I always chose to keep my identity a secret over the Internet. Chicks dig that man of mystery thing. Cheers for now. 


	6. Chapter 6: Romance and Separation

Chapter 6: Romance and Separation  
  
Kurama, Botan and the others reconvened inside the club, glad to be rid of the likes of Jack Sparrow. They were now content to continue their night of merriment. Yusuke seemed to be having fun. He enjoyed the rap music and blinding laser lights, despite the formal attire. As the night progressed, the club was having a Karaoke contest and naturally, Yusuke volunteered himself while Keiko came with him to dance. They agreed that Yusuke would sing and dance and all Keiko had to do is dance. As the music started everyone got together in pairs, Kurama and Botan, Yukina and Kuwabara and Shizuru and Koenma. They all recognized the song as Hot In Herre by Nelly. The whole room moved to the music as Yusuke's voice exploded through the room.  
  
" Hot in... So hot in herre... So hot in...  
  
Oh (Quiet background voice) Wan' a lil bit of uh uh and a lil bit of. (Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of. Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.)  
  
(Uh) I was like good gracious ass is bodacious Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez (you know) Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys Then um I'm leavin', please believin' (oh) Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin No deceiving, nothin' up my sleeve and, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for (oh) Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (uh uh) And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
  
(Hook 2x) (I said) Its getting hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes (eh)  
  
(Background voice: uh uh uh uh uh )  
  
I am getting' to hot, I wanna take my clothes off (repeat)  
  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles (come on) What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin the models I see you drivin, sportscar, ain't hittin the throttle And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I can't talk it Warm, sweatin' its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, on at this point You're with a winner so baby you can't lose I got secrets can't leave Cancun So take it off like you're home alone You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone Checkin your reflection and telling your best friend, Like "girl I think my butt gett'n' big" (oh)  
  
(Repeat Hook 2x)  
  
(Let it hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Let it just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Let it hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (Let it just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Stop pacin, time waistin I gotta friend with a pole in the basement (What?) I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh) Unless you gon' do it Extra, extra eh, spread the news (check it) Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin in sasoons Say she got a thing about cuttin' the restrooms  
  
(Hook 4x)  
  
(Let it hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Let it just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Let it hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (Let it just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah Oh  
  
Yusuke did an excellent job. Everyone in the room seemed to be impressed with his performance. Kurama and Botan went to another corner of the room to talk. Interestingly enough, someone else was following them. His black cloak looked pretty familiar. He grabbed Kurama by the shoulder, wheeled him around and tore back the hood of his cloak. It was that pirate Jack Sparrow.  
  
" Didn't think you'd seen the last of me did ya, mate?" he said to Kurama.  
  
" You," Kurama stammered, " the pirate."  
  
Jack gave him an inquisitive stare. " You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
  
" I make a habit of shying away from familiarity with rogues like you." Kurama replied, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Jack said. "So if you will excuse me."  
  
But Kurama stopped him in his tracks with a sword of his own. The two of them had a score to settle. Jack looked delighted.  
  
" Do you think this wise, my friend," Jack asked, "Crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
" You threatened Botan." Kurama stated, keeping his glare fixed on Jack.  
  
" Only a little." Jack commented.  
  
And so the duel of wits began. Kurama had excellent form and footwork. Jack was having a hard time keeping up with him. At length, Kurama disarmed Jack. Jack then raised his pistol to Kurama's face.  
  
" You cheated." Kurama pointed out.  
  
Jack just smiled, " Pirate."  
  
The authorities of the spirit world were coming in fast. Kurama instinctively blocked Jack's only exit.  
  
" Get out of the way." Jack ordered.  
  
" No." Kurama said sternly.  
  
" Please move." Jack pleaded.  
  
" No, I cannot just stand aside and let you escape." Kurama retaliated.  
  
Jack cocked his pistol, " This shot is not meant for you."  
  
Kurama looked at him questioningly. All of a sudden, Hiei popped out of nowhere and clobbered Jack over the head with a bottle of rum. Jack hit the floor, unconscious and outnumbered. Koenma appeared to haul the pirate off to prison. Since it was Christmas time, he gave Sparrow three weeks until his execution. As for Kurama and Botan, they enjoyed a wonderful night of dancing and companionship. Until.. Bang! The door to the nightclub flew open and thirty to forty pirates crowded into the club. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama set to work to dispose of them. However it seemed that for every one they defeated, ten more replaced them. One grabbed Botan and headed for the exit.  
  
" Kurama help!" she called.  
  
" Botan, hang on." But as soon as the words had left his lips he was clunked upside the head and was out cold for the entire night. As for Botan she was taken away to a pirate vessel.  
  
Meanwhile, in the jail cell Jack Sparrow was in for a surprise of his own. The sound of cannon fire could be heard from outside the prison.  
  
" I know those guns." Jack stated, rushing to the window. Outside a ship was at the edge of the river, delivering blow after blow to the tiny town. " It's the jewel."  
  
One of his inmates stammered, " The Shadow's Jewel? I've heard boogieman stories around here. She's been devastatin' any town in her path for at least five years. Never leaves any survivors."  
  
" No survivors, eh" Jack replied, " Where do the stories come from, I wonder."  
  
The Shadow's Jewel was told to be the most dangerous ship on the high seas. Her crew was said to be as ruthless as Satan himself. One of the shots struck the prison and the rest of the inmates escaped, all except Jack. Botan was carried aboard and they sailed away into the distance. It despaired Botan's very being to be in this situation. Captured by a crew of damned pirates and whisked away from her newfound lover. This was not her day, nor was it Kurama's. Being knocked unconscious and having your girlfriend kidnapped by pirates; that is what I call one hell of a stinko day. 


	7. Chapter 7: Escape to Tortuga

Chapter 7: Escape to Tortuga  
  
Kurama woke up the next morning with a screaming headache. He struggled to his feet and looked around. He was at the nightclub. He remembered. He had been holding a Christmas party when they had come down here. He remembered Yusuke's serenade. He remembered the crooked pirate Jack Sparrow now locked up in Spirit World Prison. He recalled the smile on Botan's face. Botan! Where was she? He then came to the horrible realization that she had been kidnapped. He rushed off to find Koenma and discuss a course of action. When he arrived Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already present.  
  
"She's gone!" Kurama exclaimed. "They've kidnapped Botan."  
  
"Duh." Yusuke said.  
  
"We have to do something!" Kurama continued frantically. "We must save her!"  
  
" And where do you suggest we start looking?" Koenma inquired. " If you have any information as to Botan's whereabouts do share it."  
  
Kurama looked sad. He had absolutely no idea where Botan or the pirates could be at this point. Hiei's next comment, however, might lighten his mood.  
  
" As the old saying goes," he began, " to find your enemy you must be your enemy."  
  
Kurama and the rest of the group pondered this for a moment. Then Kuwabara seemed to get the idea.  
  
" So," he stated, " if we're ever going to find Botan we're going to have to think like pirates."  
  
" And the dumbass finally says something smart." Yusuke commented.  
  
" Watch it Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"That fellow Jack Sparrow may have some clue." Hiei spoke up. "He mentioned something about the Shadow's Jewel during our little chat."  
  
"Ask him where it is." Kurama suggested. "Make a deal with him. He may be able to lead us to it."  
  
"Absolutely not." Koenma said defiantly. " The pirates who ransacked the prison last night left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are no allies of his. We will establish their most likely course..."  
  
Kurama cut him off, slamming his fist onto the table where Koenma had his maps laid out. "That's not good enough!"  
  
" Kurama," Koenma began calmly, " you're not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a detective. This is not the time for rash actions. Don't think you're the only one who's concerned about Botan's safety."  
  
Kurama stormed out of Koenma's office, hopping mad. He knew it was up to him. If he were ever going to see Botan again, he'd have to join forces with the one man who understood the way pirates operate, Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack had been trying to get out of his cell all night. He had almost got the keys from the guard dog. Sadly he had run away when the prison door had been blown off. He had then started trying to pick the lock on his cell with the broken end of a bone he had found in his cell. He heard the door open. He stopped what he was doing and acted as though he were asleep. Kurama entered the jail and found Jack apparently sleeping. He decided to wake him up.  
  
"Sparrow." Kurama said.  
  
"Aye." Jack answered  
  
"You are familiar with the Shadow's Jewel?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"I've heard of it." Jack replied.  
  
"Where does it dock at?" Kurama asked eagerly.  
  
"Where does it dock at?" Jack repeated. "Haven't you heard the stories? Captain Barbousa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla del Muerta. It's an island that can't be found except for those who already know where it is."  
  
"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Kurama asked impatiently.  
  
" Why ask me?" Jack asked.  
  
" Because you're a pirate." Kurama answered indignantly.  
  
" And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack implied.  
  
" Never." Kurama retaliated. " They took Botan."  
  
" Oh, so you do have girl!" Jack exclaimed. " Well, if your intent is to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair ladies heart, you're going to have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
" I can bust you outta here." Kurama said.  
  
" How's that? The keys ran off." Jack revealed.  
  
" You're not the only one who's an experienced thief." Kurama said. " These cells are easy to break out of. With enough leverage and proper strength, the door will fly right off." Kurama took out his rose whip and secured it around the bars of the cell. Jack looked intrigued.  
  
" What's your name?" he asked.  
  
" Kurama." Kurama replied.  
  
" Ah, good strong name." Jack said. " No doubt named for your father, eh."  
  
" Yes." Kurama answered.  
  
"Uh huh." Jack mumbled. " Well then, Kurama, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Shadow's Jewel and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Jack held out his hand, as to seal the deal. Kurama took it. He then wrenched back on his whip and flung the cell door out of the way.  
  
" Hurry, someone will have heard that." Kurama urged.  
  
" Not without my effects." Jack said, grabbing his pistol, hat, sword and cloak.  
  
" Why bother?" Kurama asked. " You could have escaped if you'd shot me, but you weren't willing to use it."  
  
" Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack said, pointing his gun at Kurama's nose. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it... nor is this."  
  
They rushed out of the prison and made for the port near the river. They found themselves faced with two options, commandeer one of two ships or just abandon the idea. Naturally, they took the first. Kurama was a bit unsure.  
  
"We're gonna steal that ship?" he asked.  
  
" Commandeer." Jack corrected. "We're gonna commandeer that ship, nautical term. Just one question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her."  
  
Kurama's answer was simple, " I'd die for her."  
  
"Oh, good," Jack commented, " No worries then."  
  
They snuck onto the ship easily enough. The hard part was taking on the naval officers onboard. However, Jack seemed to have that figured out.  
  
" Everyone stay calm." Jack ordered. " We are taking over the ship."  
  
" Aye, avast." Kurama added.  
  
Kurama was obviously used to the pirate lingo in movies, because no pirate talked like that. The crew began to laugh. The lieutenant spoke first.  
  
" This ship is unable to be crewed by two men." The lieutenant pointed out. "You'll never make it out of the bay."  
  
" Son," Jack retaliated, " I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
The ship was cleared out in the mere cock of pistol. The sailors weren't sure how many shots Jack had, but none of them wanted to find out. They abandoned the ship immediately, allowing Jack and Kurama to escape onto the high seas without incident. Once out of sight of land, there was a noise coming from below deck. The two went to investigate. When they reached the cargo hold, they discovered that Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had snuck onboard.  
  
" It was Kuwabara's idea." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
" I know what you're going through." Kuwabara sympathized. " You're willing to do anything to see Botan safe, even sacrifice your own life. I felt the same way when we went to rescue Yukina from Tarukine. In the name of love, I'm going to see to it that you and Botan have a loving future together."  
  
" Thank you, Kuwabara." Kurama began. " However, this is my problem and I would prefer to deal with it alone."  
  
Jack interrupted, " Kurama this may be more of a help. We can handle Barbousa and his men, but we can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our lonesome, savvy? Can you three sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"  
  
They all answered with one word, " Tortuga?"  
  
" Tortuga." Jack said with a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8: Allies and Enemies

Chapter 8: Allies and Enemies

Kurama could not sleep that night. His mind drifted to Botan, praying for her safety. Tossing and turning on his cot did little to tire him out. He got up and took a walk above deck to gaze at the starlit sky. What he didn't know was that he had a certain unexpected companion.

Kurama?" said a voice from behind.

Kurama turned around to find Jack standing at the helm. He had obviously been there a while and just hadn't bothered to interrupt.

"Jack," the red-headed warrior replied. "I wasn't aware you were still up."

"It's the captain's job to keep the vessel moving." Jack stated. "What's seems to be on your mind, my boy?"

Kurama hesitated. It was true that in exchange for his freedom, Jack had agreed to help rescue Botan. However, there was just something about him that Kurama didn't trust. It could have been his shifty eyes or his apparently drunken swagger (not very different from Chu's), but something about him just seemed to scream 'I can't be trusted.' Still, regardless of his personal feelings about pirates Kurama decided to open up.

"I was just thinking about Botan." Kurama admitted. "I can't help but feel that she's in grave danger. And all I can do is sit here on this boat and wait for the breeze to carry us to Tortuga."

"I see." As the words left Jack's lips, his eyes shifted slightly They moved from Kurama's feet to his head and then back down. "Well, when it comes to sailing the seas, my young friend, it is wise to keep a level head. Worrying won't save you dolly belle. Stay calm, and wait for the opportune moment."

Jack spoke no more for the night. Kurama stood there for a few minutes, contemplating all that Jack had said. He then went back below decks. As he got back onto his cot his mind raced with thought.

_Jack is right. _Kurama thought, _Fearing for the worst won't get Botan out of this mess. I have to think positive. I'll find her. I will set her free. _

And with these last comforting thoughts, the half-demon finally drifted into sweet slumber.

Botan could not tell where she was after coming to. She could smell the overwhelming aroma of fish guts and alcohol. She could hear the sloshing of the water against the side of the wall. She could feel the floor moving up and down and up and down. It was after a brief couple of moments that she remembered the club and the pirates. She finally understood where she was. She was aboard a pirate ship bound for who knows where.

All of a sudden two pirates, both raggedy and filthy entered the cell and picked her up off the floor.

"Come on, wench!" one demanded.

"The Captain wants a word witchya," said the other.

Botan could only obey. She knew nothing of these pirates so she could not be sure how violent they would be if she didn't follow orders. As she walked through the corridors to the captain's quarters, her thoughts constantly drifted to Kurama. She wondered if her love had died in the fighting or if he was injured and bedridden. She couldn't stand not knowing where he was or why he hadn't come for her yet.

When they finally arrived, she gazed around the room. She could see through many windows out into the starry sky above the tossing waves. But she saw no one it the room other than the two brutes holding her. She sat at a table laden with food and drink and the other pirates quickly scurried out of the room. Botan sat there in silence, expecting to hear the door open again. But to her surprise, it did not. Finally at length a man's voice fell upon her ears.

"The food be not poisoned missy," said a gruff and cold tone. "Ye must be hungry after the treatment me men gave ya."

Botan was so startled by the man's presence that she knew not how to respond. The man was scruffy with a heavy beard and dark clothes. His hat was big with a huge plume coming from it. By the time Botan had found her voice again, the man had already sat down and begun fixing a plate for her.

"You must be the captain." Botan said with a tone of indignation.

"Ay miss," replied the man, as he did he stood upright and inclined his head. "Captain Barbossa, at your service."

"And why exactly is it that I have earned an audience with you?" Botan inquired.

"Ah," Barbossa smiled. "It be that gem around yer neck."

Botan's hand wandered from her plate to the jewel dangling from its chain. "What does my necklace have to do with this?"

"You see for the longest time, me crew and I have been in search of a way to immortality." Barbossa explained. "Our first attempt failed. We gained immortality but lost our humanity. We were cursed. Now we believe a true method has been found…and that trinket be the key."

"So what do you need me for?" Botan's voice was filled with dread.

"That," said Barbossa "would ruin the surprise."

Only two things echoed through the ship that night, Barbossa's sick laughter and Botan's terrified screams.

Kurama awoke with a start. He didn't know what he had just heard. He could have sworn it was a woman screaming, but he couldn't be sure. Hiei called down from the crows nest (due to his Jagan eye, Jack felt his talents were best used there) "Land Ho!" Kurama quickly dressed and worked his way above deck.

There was indeed an island out in the distance. It was small and very remote. Kurama could see the shore getting closer, and as it did, the most repugnant odor caught his attention. It was a mixture of alcohol and debauchery. It was almost impossible to keep his food down. As they pulled into port, Kurama could hardly suppress the urge to puke.

"Welcome to Tortuga." Jack announced.

While Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei looked around in disgust, Yusuke had a look of the most absolute joy on his face.

"Now this is my kinda town!" the Spirit Detective almost screamed.

"Yes." Kurama commented. "And given the overwhelming stench of alcohol it seems as though your mother would fit right in with these deviants."

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, but given the facts of his upbringing, he could find no retort for Kurama's accusation. As they moved of the dock Jack lingered.

"Come on, Jack." Yusuke yelled. "We've got a grim reaper to rescue."

"Go on ahead." Jack called back. "I've got to check on a few things first. I'll be there in a minute."

Since Jack was captain, the others decided not to argue. They found a stray bench (one without some drunken vagabond sleeping on it) and settled in.

"You know," Yusuke said, at length, "that Sparrow fellow ain't half bad. I mean he seems pretty level headed to me……"

The rest of Yusuke's words were drowned out by a deafening explosion. The winners of the Dark Tournament looked on in horror as Jack Sparrow walked away from the flaming wreckage that was once their ship.

"Strike my last comment." Yusuke said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That was our ride."

Jack just smiled. "You didn't really think I was going to captain that puny vessel? My ship is on another end of the dock. I've been in contact with the crew and their set to sail as soon as we arrive. Time to board the Black Pearl."

And without another word, Jack turned on his heel and walked down the dock. The others glanced in his direction, puzzled. They couldn't tell whether having him around was like having a friend or a potential enemy in the ranks. Either way, they would be watching him closely from now on.


	9. Chapter 9: Isla del Muerta

Chapter 9: Isla del Muerta

When Kurama and the others first saw the Black Pearl, they felt as if they had traveled back in time. It was a massive galleon with sails as black as night. Dirty men who smelled of rum ran back and forth upon her deck making ready to sail. Kurama was somewhat hesitant in his movements. He had never trusted pirates even in his days as a Spirit World thief, and as the saying goes, old habits die hard.

"Cap'n!" called a voice from the deck.

Kurama and company looked up to see a stout man with a graying beard and drunken bloodshot eyes. He seemed to be delighted to see Jack. Kurama found this surprising as it seemed unlikely that anyone could ever be happy about seeing Jack Sparrow.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack hollered up to his friend. "How go our preparations to make sail?"

"The men are movin' faster than ever." Gibbs replied. "I locked up the rum until they finished their duties."

"Wise decision," Jack said. "but I trust you'll be willing to open the hull for the captain."

"Aye, indeed." Gibbs laughed. "But we'd best get ye aboard. We're about ready to leave port."

"Good, lower the gangplank." Jack commanded, and Gibbs replied in kind.

Kurama looked up at the sails and at the Jolly Roger swaying in the breeze. His insides felt uneasy. Hiei took notice, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Yusuke had also sensed that Kurama seemed on edge, but Kuwabara was clueless (as usual).

Once aboard there were a few more preparations to be made. Some of the ropes were not tied down properly and an inventory of supplies needed to be taken. Gibbs seemed to be in charge of the crew, and Jack oversaw his actions as well as the crew's. Kurama took to rummaging around below decks. He didn't really feel comfortable being here. Though he felt compelled to save Botan, because he loved her more than life itself, he still didn't like the fact that he had to associate himself with pirates in order to accomplish his goal.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kurama?" said a voice behind him. Kurama wheeled around to face Hiei, who was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing's wrong…" but he was cut off.

"Don't give us that, Kurama." Yusuke suddenly appeared behind Hiei. Kurama knew he wasn't going to get out of this without an explanation.

"All right," Kurama conceded. "I should explain. You see when I was still young in the Demon World; I learned a good bit of my spirit thieving skills from my father."

"Your father?" Yusuke inquired. "I didn't even think you knew your father."

"I did." Kurama replied. "I tracked him down and he taught me the ways of survival in the Demon World. It was through his teachings that I became as famous a thief as I was."

"So what happened to him?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama wore a look that could be read for miles. "He died. He had had some dealings with Spirit World pirates. One of these pirates tipped off Spirit World authorities. My father was found guilty of piracy and was immediately hanged. After his death, he was condemned to spend eternity in Limbo."

"Harsh." Yusuke commented.

"So being that your father was betrayed, you see no reason why we should trust Jack or anyone on this ship." Hiei stated.

"Yes." Kurama admitted. "But it seems in order to rescue Botan we have no choice. Jack is the only one who knows that bearings to the Isla del Muerta, and that's where the pirates are headed. I'm just so torn. I love Botan, but I don't want to rescue her if it means we will be betrayed by these pirates."

"Though I _sympathize_ with your situation, Kurama." Hiei said, "We are already aboard a pirate vessel, you have commandeered a ship of the Spirit World Fleet. It sounds to me like you have already become a pirate."

"NO!" Kurama was now infuriated and he slammed his fist into the wall. Yusuke and Hiei watched as blood dripped from his knuckles. His eyes reflected a deep searing hatred. "I am NOT a pirate!"

Kurama then stormed out of the room and headed for some fresher air. Yusuke and Hiei could only watch in stunned silence.

Botan sat in her cell, wondering what cruel fate awaited her. Her thoughts continued to drift towards Kurama, a subconscious way of forgetting the danger she now faced. She longed for Kurama to take her in his arms and hold her close. She dreamed about running her fingers through his untamed mane of red hair. Just as she had lost herself in thought, the door of her cell was opened and the two raggedy pirates who had escorted her to Barbossa's quarters walked in, put handcuffs on her wrists and marched her above deck.

Botan could see a huge island a good distance from them. She could feel the ship rock as the anchor hit bottom and stopped the ship cold. The stop was so sudden that Botan lost her balance and collapsed on the floor. As she regained herself, Botan noticed Barbossa was preparing himself a longboat. She could see the chain of her necklace sticking out from his pocket. Suddenly she was shoved by one of her captures and "assisted" into the longboat.

"Enjoying yer stay, missy?" Barbossa inquired.

"Not entirely, Captain." Botan hissed back.

"Don't worry," Barbossa replied, rather nonchalantly. "Ye need only to suffer our company a short while longer.

The knot that had been developing in Botan's stomach since the day she awoke on this vessel seemed to get tighter and tighter as the underlings rowed the longboat toward the island.

Kurama had used his knowledge of Spirit World plants to mend his hand. Regardless of the pain he now endured, even after removing the splinters, he had no regrets about his injury. He had now wrapped it in gauze and tied off the ends. He decided he should get some sleep. But his thoughts were interrupted by the Black Pearl. The ship had jerked heavily to one side and was now pitching and tossing in every direction. Kurama rushed above deck to find that the Pearl was now caught in the middle of a storm.

"Kurama!" a voice called. It was Yusuke. He was trying to secure a line to make navigation easier. "I could use a hand here."

Kurama rushed to help. The blinding rain and pitching ship was not helpful at all, but the finally succeeded in securing the line. Hiei and Kuwabara were working on separate tasks themselves. Kurama made the decision that it was his time to confront Jack Sparrow about this whole mission.

"Jack, what in the hell is wrong with you.?!" Kurama nearly had to scream into Jack's ear above the rain and the thunder.

"Relax." Jack replied, glancing at his compass. "The Pearl's sturdy. This storm is nothing."

Kurama happened to glance at the compass, which was pointing anywhere but North. This really set his fuse off. "How the hell are we supposed to sail to an island no one can find, with a piece of shit compass? In case you hadn't noticed, IT DOESN'T WORK!"

Jack seemed insulted at this. He looked Kurama full in the face, and wore a look as cold as death. "It is true that my compass may not point North, but don't ever tell me it doesn't work. Or in case YOU hadn't noticed, we aren't trying to find North. So calm down. We're catching up."

Kurama looked out and saw a large ship sitting offshore of an island. He couldn't believe it but Jack was right. The compass worked and he was closer to Botan than he had been before. It was only a matter of time before she was back in his arms again.

TBC


End file.
